


The Benefits of Messy

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bedrooms, Jockstraps, M/M, Messy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say that your bedroom can tell about yourself, in Barry's case, it's an advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Messy

Barry heard a small knocking on his apartment door, he puts down his sheets of reports that he was about to report for Singh. 

He opened the door to see a familiar sight. “Why Hello there, Detective Pretty Boy,” He says lowly with a wink.

Eddie chuckles a bit, seeing his adorable nerdy boyfriend. “Hey Bear,” He greets and gives a small kiss on the cheeks as he lets himself in. He shuts the door behind and sneakily locks the door. The blonde may not heard it, but he knew Barry locked the door.

He made his way to Barry’s bedroom, only to find it to be a total pigsty. His clothes scattered all over the rugged floor, stacks of paper of unfilled reports , garbage filled with of crumpled paper balls. To think a meta human with super speed had all the time in the world, yet he hadn’t clean his room. When Barry arrive at the room.

“Seriously Allen,” Barry pouted when Eddie calls him by last name, He only does it when he goes parental mode. “How can you have super speed and yet have a messy room? We should really clean up.” Eddie scolded as he looks down on the floor. Although, thanks to that...

“Common, Eddie. Whats the point? I mean...” Barry closes the door, as Eddie crunch down and picks up red jockstrap, a shade of red colored Eddie’s cheeks. The sound of a click, Barry immediately speeds up and pins Eddie to the bed, both hands pinned down with one hand.

“Our clothes are gonna end up on the floor anyway...” Barry whispered huskily, his voice laced with lust. Eddie noticed both of them were naked except his boxers is still on and Barry has his erection in full glory.

“You really are dirty aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am..”


End file.
